Practice
by Anon-sama
Summary: Tsuna decides that it's time he tells Yamamoto about his feelings. Now to get him away from his baseball club duties and get rid of Gokudera. One-sided 8027. Turns requited.


Practice - 8027

Sawada Tsunayoshi had always been the loser at school. He had never been so fortunate in his fourteen years of life until he met and saved Yamamoto Takeshi. They had become friends. Best friends. He had never been so glad, so relieved. However, when another boy, Gokudera Hayato joined them in their everyday endeavors, Tsuna started feeling frustrated. He didn't dislike the new addition. In fact, he found him to be very loyal and kind despite his pushiness. He just wanted to return to the short time he had with Yamamoto.

Tsuna wanted to spend more time with his first friend. Their bond didn't seem special anymore now that Gokudera had joined them. Yamamoto always had something like baseball practice or even other people take up his time. He was pretty popular. And Tsuna? He ended up walking home from school with the overly enthusiastic Gokudera… Who tried to blow up everything that might threaten Tsuna.

The boy sighed. It was all Reborn, his home tutor's fault. If he hadn't become involved in this Vongola mafia business, Gokudera wouldn't be following him around every day. But he might've never had the resolution to save Yamamoto, much less talk to him. He didn't know whether to be grateful or contemptuous towards Reborn. Well, at least he had friends. That was a good start.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since Tsuna had met Yamamoto and Gokudera. He still called them by their last names as he found using their first names an awkward break from his habits. Yamamoto called him Tsuna, though. At the start, he didn't find anything odd about it. As time passed, he felt as if being called by his first name meant that they did have a close relationship. And in fact they did. What Tsuna wondered, however, was why Yamamoto refused to call Gokudera by his first name. Did they not get along? Gokudera did call him a baseball freak at several occasions. He didn't mind at all that Yamamoto didn't address him by his first name. He felt closer to him than Gokudera was. He wondered why.<p>

At some point in his fifteenth year did Tsuna realize. He had developed some feelings for his best friend. Feelings of love, one could say. And his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko? He didn't bother wondering when his feelings for her dissipated. He erased his shy feelings towards her from his mind. They were still friends, but nothing more. Tsuna liked the baseball freak. He did. His heart beat faster every time they touched, every time he smiled at him, every time he heard his laugh.

Being the coward that he was, he could not take action. He decided to live with this one-sided love, as he did before with his feelings towards Kyoko. He was content with his life, except for the occasional assassination attempts he had to get through. He didn't want to break the peace of his everyday life, much less his friendship with Yamamoto and Gokudera. So he kept quiet until his emotions started burdening him more and more.

* * *

><p>The three boys walked to school together. This was something that hadn't happened in a while because it was baseball season. Tsuna could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. He was glad to see Yamamoto's bed head once again.<p>

"I have baseball practice after school today. Go on without me."

"As expected of a baseball nut like you."

Tsuna said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. He simply nodded, as usual. Why did his club have to practice every morning or afternoon? It was unfair. It was as if something wanted to separate the two of them.

"You seem gloomier than usual. Did Reborn threaten you?" Yamamoto smiled, ruffling Tsuna's brown hair.

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Well, if there's something or someone, Tenth…" Gokudera clutched sticks of unlit dynamite.

He shuddered. He didn't want to be caught in an explosion or to be called Tenth as he wasn't technically the Tenth Vongola boss yet. He would've preferred Gokudera to call him by his first name, but he declined, bowing in reverence. He put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and shook his head. No, nothing physical was bothering him. It was all in his mind. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto stared down at him. He was a lot taller. His eyes pierced him. He didn't want to lie.

"Well maybe I could tell you about it." Maybe it would be a good idea to tell his friends. Tsuna was on the point of breaking and had to let his emotions out somehow.

"If we can help you, please tell us!"

"There's this person I like… No, I love," he started hesitantly. "I just don't know how to convey my feelings."

"Is this about Kyoko-chan again?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Maybe."

"If I were you, Tenth, I'd tell them straight up!" Gokudera clenched his fist. "I really like you, Tenth!"

"Thanks. I like you too." Tsuna blushed. "I mean, I like the both of you too."

"Same goes for me. I really like you guys." The baseball freak added, only to make Tsuna's heart skip a beat. "And I think you should tell her straight up too. Call her out after school or something. Y'know, the typical stuff."

"The person I like is busy in the afternoon." He averted his gaze. They were nearly at school. "So I want you guys to help me."

* * *

><p>He gave them orders as their boss. He didn't like doing it, but it had to be done. He told Yamamoto to meet him after school behind the big cherry blossom tree and Gokudera to watch the entrances to that area. He gave them orders under the pretext of practice but he was going to do it. He was going to confess the feelings he had for Yamamoto. It was okay, wasn't it? Nothing was wrong with telling another guy that you loved him. Yamamoto was pretty accepting. He was convinced he was going to be rejected, but at least he wouldn't be made fun of.<p>

The day passed by without much excitement. Tsuna was only looking forward anxiously to seeing Yamamoto again, and telling him everything. As promised, they met and went to their respective places. Tsuna placed his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders, blushing furiously.

"Listen. For a long time now, I've really li-no. Sorry, I can't. Wait."

"Take your time, it's only practice, haha."

"No, I'm being serious. Look into my eyes, Yamamoto." He did. "I really lo-love you!"

"Haha, that was intense! I thought I was being shot. I'm sure the girl you like will fall head over heels for y—"

"Yamamoto," Tsuna sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. "I was serious." He tightened his grip on his friend's shoulders. His head was bent low and tears could be seen dropping onto the ground.

"Wh-wha? Are you still acting? 'Cause this is pretty convincing…"

"No!" he shouted and ran away with what seemed like the power of ten dying will bullets. "Idiot!"

"What the hell was that?" Gokudera ran in, giving Yamamoto a quizzical look.

"Tsuna loves me?"

"What did you just… What?"

* * *

><p>The following day started with a change in the boys' routine. They didn't meet up in front of Tsuna's house as always. They went to school from their own houses. Gokudera was furious at Yamamoto for tainting his Tenth's pure heart. Yamamoto was confused at Tsuna's sudden confession. Tsuna was afraid to see his friends because he had lied to them about the whole practice session. Nothing between them was going on the way it normally went.<p>

After the last class had ended, Yamamoto approached Tsuna at his desk.

"We need to talk." He had an air of seriousness. He no longer was smiling like he always was. It was a rare sight.

"Y-yeah."

"Meet me behind the cherry blossom tree then."

Yamamoto had pondered about what to say to his best friend. Did he like him too? There was a distinct possibility. Who could dislike Tsuna? He was adorably clumsy, never did anything right, kept his emotions shut in. Did he just think that Tsuna was adorable? Maybe he did. And maybe he thought that he could develop feelings for the smaller male. He already liked him quite a lot.

"Tsuna."

"W-what is it?" He stuttered, afraid of what might come next.

"I like you."

"W-what?" That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He was happy, but not satisfied. "B-but Yamamoto I—"

"I don't love you." The taller boy cut.

"I know that." Tears were on the verge of coming out of his eyes again.

"But I'll try." He wrapped his arms tightly around Tsuna. This boy's face was in a mess. He was crying out of happiness.

"I love you, Yamamoto."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Afterword<p>

"What?" Gokudera yelled, completely unamused.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Tsuna now, hahaha."

"The person he liked was _you_?" he slapped his own face with his hand. A loud smack could be heard.

"Sorry, we'll be going now." He teased. "And we'll be doing things a couple does. You know, going out on dates, holding hands… _Kissing_."

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna raised his voice, embarrassed. "You don't even…" The baseball nut put a hand to Tsuna's mouth and winked. The boy was turning redder and redder.

"If you do anything…"

"I get it, haha. Come at me." With that, he grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran out of the classroom. This left the other boy breathless.

"Don't tease me like that."

"I was being completely serious." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Tsuna's red cheek. "I think I missed something. Oh, right. Let's go out on a date this weekend. You made me skip baseball practice yesterday so you owe me."

"Wh-wha…?"

"Oh you thought I meant another kind of kissing? Well we could always do that…"

"N-no! Well at least, not here… And you don't even…"

"Love you? That can change." Yamamoto put a calloused hand on the cheek he had kissed. "Hmm, I feel it changing already."

"S-stop that!"

Tsuna concluded that his love was actually pretty sadistic. Was this the right choice? No matter, he was content.

* * *

><p>I like this couple haha. So pure-hearted and cute! Leave a comment if you have anything to say~<p> 


End file.
